In any cryogenic power electronics system involving components that must be kept at a higher temperature (e.g., room temperature), a significant source of energy loss is caused by the cables (leads) that carry electrical current from the cold to the warm environment or vice-versa. In addition to the electrical dissipative losses in the cable itself, there are heat loads to the lower temperature bath due to the cable's thermal conductivity. Heat from the warm environment leaks into the cold environment through the cable, thus placing a greater burden on the refrigeration system used to keep the cold environment at its cryogenic temperature.